Two Souls Shattered By Fate
by moonlesslife
Summary: These are poems of couples and events. Each poem is unique, in it's own way. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I hope you like the poem, inspiration struck and I just had to write it down. Well here it is a poem full of sadness but it might just be true that fate can be cruel. I hope you don't think it is to heart wrenching. So please read and review I would love to hear feedback and if you would like I could write a poem for any other couples you like and it doesn't have to be sad; I can do love and many other genres to.

Two Souls Shattered by Fate

Deep from the heart

Yet speared in the soul

Light pours in from the darkness

The darkness is clouded by such a strong light

The light is submerged from the pain in itself

Two hearts come together but are broken apart

Here sits them now in their chambers of pain

They loved each other true enough

But one had one path and one the other

They were two separate entities

One still felt the pain of the brutal betrayal

Her heart shattered into shards

Each piece unable to become whole once again

Tears are the sign that the pain has come

Her screams can be heard on the far corners of life

Yet the other one stands with his back to the pain

He knows that what was done, was for the best

He feels the pain but it can not be felt

He is immune even to their love once

He would leave and never return, to this realm

They were two hearts connected by love

One turned his back, leaving the other alone

Darkness is his soul; he can feel no more love

Pain is her soul, she can never love again

They have to different lives

Fate has taken there love away

Darkness has taken one soul away

Pain has taken one hopes of life

Fate has been cruel, to, two such as them

To Sasuke and Sakura

Please review I want feedback on how well or bad I did.


	2. Chapter 2

Here I go with another poem, I hope you like it. This time I'm doing a different pairing, so please read and review.

Blind to love

In the early wake of dawn

Two people are awoken from their peaceful slumber

Another day, another truth

They train both their body and mind

One wants strength the other courage

When they meet the sun doth shine

Harmony is bound

Love always found

One loves the other

The other oblivious, yet he still loves

The one stutters out of embarrassment

She twiddles her fingers as she waits

She watches him train, and never give up

She blushes as he notices her

Yet she knows that this is love

The boy watches her with content

She watches as a blush steels her cheeks

He smiles to himself knowing that she sees

He walks over to her, and watches her react

He knows this feeling, it is distinct, and this is love

Now the two walk together into there futures

They do not know destiny, but they know one thing

That for the rest of their lives they'll walk hand in hand

They both are in love, true love as they say

There smiles break through even the darkest of hate

Together forever they stand,

Heads held high, hearts twined together

They will be together forever

Always together,

Naruto and Hinata

My second poem, this one romance, horary, so please read and review and tell me any other couples you want together.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter here you go:

Hearts Set into Stone

With each a new day, a sun arises

It fills the sky with its warmth and prays

Two people, see each other

They don't pay attention though,

To there hearts desire I mean

So now as they train together

They see each others strengths and weaknesses

A battle has begun

And one can't resist

Why is it his heart beats so

Here he watches her, his heart swells with love

And now as she falls, drenched in sweat, does he not stop to hesitate

He gives her his hand

And she takes his, gratefully

He pulls her up so that she is now standing

Her heart accelerates, as he holds her close

"Wha.." She says

His lips are soft against hers

She doesn't back away but kisses back

Her heart breaks the lock that held her love

How could she ever deny this feeling

Now the two stay in the embrace, neither ashamed

The sun radiates even more warmth

The world means nothing to them, their love is all that matters

Destiny has a happy ending for the two:

Eternal happiness

A love so strong, hate is meaningless

Life is love to them

There hearts are one

Their lives are one

Tenten and Neji

My third poem and I really like it, I hope every one that reads it will review!


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Sorry this is not a chapter, but I need you guys to take the poll located on my profile. I promise to update next weekend due to my three week Christmas vacation. Moreover, I'm truly sorry for those of you that were expecting a chapter, I've been really busy with five projects for school and three huge tests coming up. So please vote in the poll so I can find out what you guys want me to do.


	5. Return Home

Return Home

Before my eyes, I saw the world change

I saw you change, your eyes no longer held the hate

Your soul needed to be taken back in, resurrected

And for once, you didn't turn my down

You walked into my open arms and buried your head in my shoulder.

I was lost on the killing path with nothing more than blood lust

The years I traveled with that man-

I realized that it was not what I wanted; my heart desired something else-

Someone else, I knew I had to return

I knew that no matter what everyday that I was gone she mourned me

I was selfish making her wait, but now that I'm back, I realize

I've loved you; my heart mourns your sweet arms

And my lips crave yours to kiss

He's back I know it for sure

Fro some reason this time I know it's to stay,

Maybe now I can tame his unlawful ways

And make him realize

My love is here to stay

I love you, Sakura

I love you, Sasuke

Their hearts intertwined

And for once, they can finally be

A/N: It's a little confusing; I know and am sorry, I thought it was sweet. I hope you guys all liked it, and I would love to get feedback and a review, it would make me happy!


	6. Human

Human

Human

Fire the ice that burns the eye

Destroy the air that binds our lungs

Bury the earth that controls our life

Discover the spirit that holds us still

An unlikely person can reveal our souls

A family can burden those it holds

A crush can harm an unfaithful heart

A kiss can murder a million words

A drop of color can bury the clouds

The scent of rose can destroy our senses

The taste of hate can taint our soul

For we are human, we can perish just like the world

That's why our love is one of a kind-

No one can see that we are together

No one can see the love that lives within

For I am yours as you are mine

For I am Sasuke and you are Sakura

A/N: I actually created this poem for school and I tweaked it a little bit but not that much. I like this poem, but what do you guys think, reviews and comments are welcomed.


End file.
